darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
West Ardougne
Underground Pass |south = Shrine of Scorpius |east = East Ardougne }} West Ardougne (pronounced "Arr-doyn" ) a section of the city and capital of the Kingdom of Kandarin. It is only available to members who are up to a point in the Plague City quest where they can enter. It is well known for once being badly stricken by a mysterious plague, claimed to have been brought into the area on its king's last visit, and also for the Underground Pass. Its neighbour, East Ardougne, is in nature opposed to that of West Ardougne as it is an extremely wealthy and popular area. Although West Ardougne was governed by King Tyras, he left the city just before the "plague" struck to explore the forests of Tirannwn. He was a widely disregarded king and the day-to-day running of the district in his absence was left in the hands of a inefficient and drunk city warder, Bravek. Mourners from East Ardougne sent by King Lathas patrolled the streets and detain anyone that is affected by the false plague. They then took victims to the tunnels underneath the city to work for them as slaves. After the Ardougne Revolution, the mourners were evicted in place of Knights of Ardougne. The city, now under King Thoros, is still recovering from the damage done through years of isolation and oppression. Entry There are only a few ways to enter West Ardougne. They are: *Enter through the pipeline way after completing parts of the Plague City Quest. (This entrance is still available after completing the Plague City quest.) *Climb a rope in the southeast corner after completing parts of the Biohazard Quest. (This entrance is unavailable after completing the Biohazard quest. However, you still can exit over the wall from within West Ardougne.) *Upon completing Biohazard, you can pass through the main door from East Ardougne. *Come from the west in the Underground Pass (dungeon) from Tirannwn. Points of Interest There are some interesting places in West Ardougne to explore: Civic Office The Civic Office is the government body of West Ardougne. It is managed by Bravek, and it is in the centre of the area. General Store This is just another general store that supplies on normal items. It is operated by Chadwell. The building is located in the south-west of the city. It has decent supplies for a starving city. Graveyard A graveyard with a lot of tombstones. Ghosts and Zombies patrol the yard but are quite low-levelled, but make for great role-playing, for you can role-play the plague is real and take cover inside buildings and kill zombies. Chapel The Saradomist Chapel of West Ardougne. It is run by a single priest. You can recharge your prayer points here. Housing Area A ruined housing area that acts kind of like a maze. It contains a lot of Men, Women, Rats, NPC children and NPC civilians. A civilian will buy a cat or overgrown cat from the player for 100 death runes (200 death runes if the player has received the Ardougne cloak 1 from the Ardougne Tasks - it is not required to carry or wear the cloak) Mourner headquarters and tunnels The mourner headquarters is a building in the north-eastern part of the area, with many mourners around and in it. The building cannot be entered until during and after the Biohazard quest, and even then only part of the building can be accessed. Various later quests in the Plague quest series allow for greater access to the building and to the Mourner Tunnels that have been dug from the basement. The tunnels give access to Dark beasts, the Mourner Tunnels mine, and the entrance to the Temple of Light. Facilities *An anvil in the north of the area. *A range in a north-eastern building. This can only be accessed after the Biohazard quest. *A sink in the same and area and with the same requirements as the range. Quests There are no quests to start in West Ardougne but the area is involved with the following quests: *Plague City *Biohazard *Underground Pass *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Plague's End Personalities *Bravek - The inefficient city warder of West Ardougne in King Tyras's place. He can be found in the Civic Office of West Ardougne and plays a minor role in the Plague City quest. Plays a role later in helping to start the revolution in Plague's End *Head Mourner - He is in charge of the Mourners in the area. His plans get thwarted by the player in Mourning's Ends Part I and Mourning's Ends Part II. He can be found in the Mourner's headquarters in West Ardougne, he is gone after Plague's End. *Recruiter - The ever-suffering recruiter of the Ardougne royal army. Players may pick up tomatoes that are thrown at him by the citizens of the town. He can be found in the central square of west Ardougne. *Dark mage - The dark mage of West Arodugne. He can be found in his tower at the west end of area. He can repair an Iban staff for 200,000 coins. *Koftik - He plays a large role in the Underground Pass quest. Koftik can be found in front of the Underground Pass (dungeon) *Clerk - He can be found in the Civic Office of West Ardougne. The clerk plays a minor role in the Plague City quest. *Civilian - A citizen of West Ardougne affected by the population of rats. They will buy the player's cat for 100 death runes (200 death runes if player has received Ardougne Cloak 1, the player does not have to have the cloak equipped). Civilians can be found at the west end of the area. *Ted Rehnison - The head of the Rehnison family. He plays a minor role in Plague City and Plague's End. *Milli Rehnison - The daughter of Ted and Martha Rehnison. She plays a small role in the Plague City quest. *Billy Rehnison - The son of Ted and Martha Rehnison. *Martha Rehnison - The housewife of the Rehnison family. *Nurse Sarah - The only nurse of West Ardougne. She plays a relatively minor role in Biohazard and Plague's End quest. *Kilron - A man located next to of the West Ardougne walls. He plays a small role in the Biohazard quest. *Jethick - A West Ardougne citizen unaffected by the plague. He plays a minor role in Plague City and Plague's End. He can be found in the central square of West Ardougne. *Chadwell - Shopkeeper of the West Ardougne general store. He can be found in the general store south-west of the area. *Priest - A sympathetic priest. He can be found in the chapel of West Ardougne. *Carla - An upset mother who lost her son to the mourners. She can be found in the west of the area where the civilians are located. Music *Sad Meadow - The town's main music *Moody - Near the Underground Pass References nl:West Ardougne pl:West Ardougne Category:Cities Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen